Taming of the Cube: The Forgotten Chapters
by 5thRing
Summary: Erotic/humorous.  Taming of the Cube involved a male/female body swap, so it had to ignore some things for the sake of the show.  I, however, wanted to address them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**This story is based on the episode, Taming of the Cube, where a gelatinous cube caused Hayley and Jake to switch bodies.**

**The episode turned a blind eye to a lot of logistical stuff that would have kept it from being a "teen" show episode. I wanted to address what they had to ignore.**

**This story takes place about mid-episode, when Hayley and Jake are going to bed for the night, in each other's bodies.**

**I hope you enjoy and appreciate it, and quite frankly, I'm surprised that no one else has written a similar story already. The first thing I thought of, at that point in the episode, was, "that's an erotic fanfic waiting to happen."**

**Just fyi, I wrote this maybe the middle of last year. I've been sitting on it for a while in the hopes of finishing it, but I don't see that happening any time soon. I will, however write a summary of what the last chapter would have been, so you won't be left hanging completely.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Okay, the ears are off," Hayley finally announced. "Now you put my journal away and don't read it."

"I'll think about it," Jake teased.

"It'll be much easier to take Mr. Tuttles' head off," Hayley responded, aggressively.

"Okay. Okay." Jake replied quickly and genuinely afraid. "I'm putting it away. I'm putting it in your desk drawer."

Hayley could not actually see him do it, since it was out of view of her laptop camera, but she believed him. "Alright, then."

"But you don't get to sleep with Mr. Tuttles," Jake added.

"I didn't want to sleep with your smelly beaver, anyway," she retorted.

"Alright, then," Jake approved. He paused. "Good night," he continued with an air of uncertainty and mild distrust.

"Good night," she responded equally. They both moved their hands slowly to turn off the laptop cameras, but then quickly at the last second to turn them off simultaneously.

She closed Jake's laptop and turned around to once again see his filthy room before her. It was time to sleep, but as she stared at Jake's bed, she shuttered at the thought of actually getting under those covers. If it smelled like beef jerky on the top, she could only imagine what it smelled like between the sheets.

She wished that she could take a shower but she didn't want to- "Oh, crap!"

A little surprised that she didn't think of it sooner, especially after the bathroom mix up, earlier, she said to herself, in a mixture of dread and anger, "Jake better not do anything pervy with my body."

_Oh, the bathroom thing._ She winced. _What has he seen and...touched...already?_

She raised his communicator and was about to call him, but she stopped before pushing the button. She debated the options with herself. Should she leave it and hope that he won't do anything? Should she call and threaten him? Would that put the idea in his head?

She glanced back at Jake's Honey Ricochet drawing. _I doubt I'd be giving him any new ideas._

Even if she did threaten him, she would have no way of knowing if he did anything. They did have that delicate exchange of trust before they shut off the cameras. Maybe that will suffice, especially if calling him shows distrust.

She was not pleased, but she decided the best move was to let it go. Of course, letting it go and feeling at ease with it were two very different things. Nonetheless, she removed his communicator from his wrist and set it on his desk.

As she took off Jake's red and black flannel shirt, leaving the blue t-shirt on, she could not help but imagine what he might be doing at that same moment, in preparation for going to bed.

Hesitantly, she took off his shoes, and even more hesitantly, his socks. She decided to leave the jeans on. Was he offering her the same courtesy, she wondered.

She imagined him in her body, undressing for bed, the way she normally did. Taking off her t-shirt and pants. She imagined him staring into a mirror at her body standing in her bra and panties.

_He probably wouldn't hesitate at all to strip down and run his fingers all over my…. Oh, my._

She froze. She felt movement in her, uh, Jake's pants. She was afraid to move as Jake's penis became engorged and his pants became tighter.

_Oh, no. What am I going to do? I can't believe that I just got an erection._

She leapt from the desk chair and looked down at the bulge. "Ahh," she yelled.

_I'm starring t Jake's crotch!_

She quickly put her hands over it to block the view. "Ahh," she yelled again.

_Now I'm touching Jake's crotch!_

She quickly removed her hands and looked around the room helplessly.

"What am I going to do?" She searched her memory for things she'd seen in movies and on TV about what guys did to avoid sexual thoughts.

"Baseball! Think about baseball!"

_Oh, no. It's uncomfortable. I need to adjust it. … Like baseball players are always doing. Crap._

She closed her eyes, winced and let out a whine as she reached a hand down. She tried to keep the physical contact to a minimum as she pressed and nudged the bulge in various directions, but it was not working. She was going to have to grab it.

She braced herself as she hesitantly grabbed the bulge and moved it around, naturally bending at the knees to open the legs to make more room. Doing so, of course, just increased her sensation of the organ.

_Oh, crap. It feels good_, she mentally whined.

She was suddenly beset by a curious desire to take the pants off completely.

_Just go away, stupid erection._

She intuitively understood that the desire to take off the jeans was not unlike the desire to take off one's shoes to offer relief to one's feet.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," she whined as she unbuckled Jake's belt, unbuttoned and unzipped Jake's jeans, and pushed them down. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

_Oh, man! The underwear are still binding_, she thought, disappointed. _Why couldn't this be as easy as when I went to the bathroom? I didn't have to touch anything, then._

She realized that the only way she was going to be able to sufficiently solve her discomfort problem was to actually put a hand into the underwear and make uninhibited contact.

With Jake's left hand, she grabbed the waistband of the underwear using only Jake's thumb and forefinger. She pulled the waistband out. With Jake's right hand, she got only as far as above the entrance before pausing. She did not yet have the will to take the plunge, so to speak.

She soon found herself in a new predicament. Though she was not looking down, the reality that Jake's privates were basically exposed to her suddenly had her feeling slightly tempted to take a peek. Moreover, the longer she hesitated, the greater the temptation became.

_I guess there wouldn't be any harm in taking a little peek. I have wondered what they look like…in person._

She opened her eyes and slowly began to lower her gaze. At the same time, she pulled the waistband out further, as far as it would go. His face was pointed downward, but Jake's eyes were darting around the room until she finally found the nerve to look.

She found herself looking at a bush of hair, about half of a penis, and some scrotum on either side.

_What am I doing? It's so weird. … I can't see it all._

She moved Jake's head side to side, hoping the angle change would reveal more, but it did not. She was going to have to pull down the underwear.

She grabbed either side of the waistband and began pushing the material downward, slowly. The front of the waistband pressed against Jake's penis as slide down the length. Or perhaps it was the penis that was pressing.

As the waistband was about to move past the head, she jump with a start as Jake's full length sprung out like a catapult.

"Oh! Was not expecting that."

She inspected it. It was roughly six or seven inches in length. Not massively thick, but nothing to be ashamed of. He was circumcised. It curved downward slightly.

She felt physically compelled to touch it. She was at a loss to understand it, but it was almost the same way you want to close your eyes when you're tired, except that this urge was not quite that strong. Maybe something more like wanting to pop your knuckles.

She moved an extended finger towards the penis: slow at first, and then a quicker, soft jab. The penis wobbled a little. Physically, she wanted to full-on grab it, but she had been resisting. She did not feel quite that bold, yet.

With the same forefinger, she pushed the penis aside and held it there as she looked at Jake's scrotum. She made a face at the site if it.

_Ew. Wrinkly. … And hairy. That's disgusting._

She let Jake's penis move back into place, but she left the finger on it. She rubbed along the length. She noted the mushroom cap head, the large vein that ran over the top and then down the side, the smoothness of the skin.

She added a middle finger and thumb. As the two fingers grazed the underside of the penis, she gasped at a jolt of sensation. She grazed it again, but the sensation was not quite as impressive that time.

She let go to finish removing the underwear and to take off Jake's t-shirt. She stood in Jake's completely nude body in the middle of his bedroom, and after a deep breath, wrapped his entire hand around his penis.

She aimlessly gripped and rubbed various ways until she gradually developed a basic intuitive knowledge of what feels good. Without thought, she made a sort of milking motion towards the head and suddenly a drop of some clear fluid came out and formed a bead on the tip of the penis.

_Is that urine?_

Something seemed different about it from urine. She touched the tip of Jake's finger to it and then pulled it away. Briefly, a strand of the fluid connected his finger to his penis, indicating that the fluid was sticky, unlike urine.

_That must be the lubricating fluid. Mine is always kind of sweet tasting. I wonder what his tastes like._

She scooped a bit more onto Jake's finger and then licked it off.

_Hey, it's sweet too-_ "Oh my goodness! I just licked that!"

She slapped Jake's other hand over his mouth upon realizing that she had said that a bit more loudly than she had preferred. She hoped that no one else in the house heard her through the walls.

She froze in place and waited a moment to see and listen if anyone was going to react, but nothing happened. After calming down again, she returned her attention to Jake's member.

More rubbing and milking brought forth more lubricant, which she spread around the head of the penis. It significantly improved the pleasure she derived.

_I gotta lay down._

She moved towards the bed, but then remembered how gross she thought it was. She paused and looked around the room for some alternative. She then saw the house coat that she had hung up when she had "cleaned" the room earlier. It had not smelled all too bad. Maybe he wore it after a shower or something.

She grabbed the housecoat and spread it over Jake's bed. She moved to lay down, but then realized that his pillow was not covered.

"Ew," she uttered before pulling the housecoat up to cover the pillow as well. She then lay down and continued. The pleasure was a little better without the distraction of standing.

The limited lubricating fluid was losing its effectiveness, so she naturally went to her usual practice of using saliva.

_I'm so glad I brushed his teeth, already._

She transferred a large amount of saliva to Jake's penis. Mixed with the lubricating fluid, the sensation was amazing. Habitually, she began to rub and pinch Jake's left nipple with her free hand, but to her dismay, his lack of actual breast rendered the action mostly fruitless.

She returned her focus to his penis.

_Oh, that's so good._

It was good, but certainly in a different way than what she was used to. It was happening a lot more quickly and easily. She was a little jealous.

She kept compulsively closing Jake's eyes, and the more pleasure she felt, the more frequently she did it, but she really wanted to see the ejaculation, so she started forcing herself to keep looking as much as she could.

She felt pressure building inside Jake's body. She gave his penis one final dose of saliva. She stroked faster.

_Oh, yes. Oh, yes. Here it comes. This is it._

Jake's mouth hung open as she breathed deeply, but irregularly. She forced herself to keep watching as she raised Jake's hips off of the bed. Along with an astonishing surge of energy, she convulsed while sending a geyser of semen shooting into the air.

She did not realize where she was aiming, because that first jet flew in a high arch, and just as the second convulsion was firing off another shot, the first one was landing directly off-center onto Jake's upper lip, and being of such a volume, it quickly oozed downward into Jake's mouth.

_What the..._

The remaining convulsions occurred entirely of their own accord and she was in a state of partial shock at that point.

The orgasm was amazing, albeit brief. The ejaculation was too quick to really be able to fully appreciate it while distracted by the orgasm. But foremost on her mind was the fact that she had just taken a load in "her" mouth.

She had definitely not intended to do that, and so she instinctively raised up and spit it out. Once again, not aiming very well, she spit it onto Jake's leg.

She could still taste some remaining semen in his mouth. More surprised than repulsed by the occurrence, she was not so quick to try to spit out the residual semen. She decided to give a fair shake to tasting it.

It was not necessarily what she would call good, but it was not bad. She noticed that she had two more puddles of semen on Jake's chest and stomach, not to mention what was running down the side of his penis and over his fingers.

She released his penis and stared at the semen on his fingers. She spread his fingers and watched the milky strands form between them. She squeezed some between his thumb and forefinger to get a better feel of its consistency.

She was still curious about the taste, so she inquisitively licked some off of his finger. It was not bad. She decided to go a step further and lick the rest off of his fingers. She rolled the glob over his tongue.

She had conflicting feeling about it. On the one hand, it reminded her of a loogie, which was not pleasant. On the other hand, it also reminded her a little of tapioca pudding, minus the lumps, which was okay.

She decided to swallow it. It was okay. Then a realization hit her.

_I just swallowed Jake's load. Why am I doing this? Well... Might as well clean up the rest of the evidence._

She found it oddly enjoyable to scoop of the pools of semen from his chest and stomach and then eat them. She scraped up the majority of what was left on his penis and then put it in his mouth.

"This would be easier if I wasn't in his body."

She then flashed an image of her being in her own body, naked, sitting on the bed beside him, licking his semen off of him. She closed his eyes and shook his head to clear the thought away.

"Get a grip, Hayley." She looked down at his penis. "Maybe not the best choice of words."

She got off the bed and finished wiping off with a tissue. Finally limp again, she put on a clean pair of Jake's underwear and went about finding something she would actually be willing to sleep on.

_The orgasm was great, but short-lived. My usual orgasms last longer, but I have to work more for them. Kind of a trade-off, I guess._

_I wonder if I could make a bed out of a skate board and an amplifier._


	2. Chapter 2

After he turned Hayley's laptop off, he looked down at the closed drawer in which he had just put her diary.

_Man, I really wanna see what's in there._

He slowly reached a hand toward the drawer, but the fact that it was Hayley's hand reaching made him think twice. Fear and guilt pulled the hand back, and he decided to just leave it alone.

He did not feel inclined to do very much at the moment; not that there was much to do in Hayley's room… that he wouldn't get his butt kicked for, anyway.

_I'll just go to sleep._

He turned and looked at her bed, but it was as he drew closer when the implications began to dawn on him. He was wearing her jeans and her black t-shirt.

The t-shirt was fine, he supposed, but the prospect of trying to sleep in jeans was not at all appealing.

He sat on her bead and thought about his predicament as he took off her shoes and socks and picked the fuzz out from between her toes.

He was about to put her last foot down, but he paused. He glanced at the locked bedroom door, then the closed laptop, and confident that he was not being seen, he lifted her foot to his nose and sniffed curiously.

_Not bad._

He immediately put her foot down, ever so slightly embarrassed.

Back to the matter at hand, he went over to her chest of drawers to see if he could find a pair of shorts or pajamas.

He pulled open the top drawer and found socks and underwear.

"Gah!", he exclaimed, and then quickly shut it. He took a couple of seconds to gather himself, and then opened the second drawer.

He found more jeans, so he closed it and moved to the last drawer. There were some sweats and athletic shorts and shirts.

_Where are the pajamas?_

He thought a moment.

_Does she not wear pajamas? Does she... sleep in just her bra and panties? Or maybe... just her panties?_

Scenes of her went through his mind. He imagined her crawling into bed in various states of undress, but he soon felt that it was going nowhere. It felt oddly non-productive. He then realized that normally he would be sexually aroused by now.

_Right. No dick._

Disappointed, he returned his attention to finding something to wear to bed. He wondered where she would keep her pajamas, if she had any, and surely she had some.

Logically, would they not be with her socks and underwear? He never did get a good look at what all was in the top drawer. He may have missed them.

He pushed the bottom drawer in, and then hesitantly re-opened the top drawer, slowly.

_Holy crap, I'm looking in Hayley's underwear drawer._

Hayley's heart rate increased. Her socks were rolled and neatly placed. Cotton panties were folded and stacked. Further back were her bras. Off to one side were a couple of thin pairs of pajamas on top of a flannel pair.

_Well. There they are._

He had found them, but he was not moving to take any. Hayley's eyes found themselves back on the bras and panties.

He fidgeted nervously, and then he wiped Hayley's sweaty palms on her jeans. He cautiously reached for the top pair of panties, and then picked them up. He unfolded them and held them up.

Again, he imagined Hayley wearing them, and again, it began to feel futile.

_Man, I miss my dick._

Hayley's mouth dropped open as certain facts started to fall together for him. He suddenly realized that he didn't need to imagine.

Hayley's heart started pounding, again, as he paced anxiously.

"Ohhh, crap. What should I do? Should I do this? Who's gonna know? She'll find out. I just have to be careful and put everything back like it was. But I'll screw it up. But I can't pass up this opportunity. But it's wrong. That's why I was so careful not to look and touch in the bathroom."

He began to hyperventilate.

"Oh, man, I can't breath." He stopped and took some deep breaths to calm down. He looked at the panties in his hands and then into the mirror of the vanity beside Hayley's bed.

He stepped a little closer as he stared at Hayley's face. He ran a couple of fingers down her cheek and over her lips.

_How many guys have had this fantasy? And here I am in a position to live it out._

He looked back at the panties in Hayley's hands. He quickly moved back to the open drawer, and then he carefully folded the panties up and put them back into place.

He removed Hayley's communicator from her wrist and set it on the top of the chest of drawers before slowly walking over to the full-length mirror hanging on the wall. He stared into the mirror at Hayley's body and face, occasionally alternating between the two.

He put Hayley's hands on her covered stomach and gently slid them back to her sides. He moved them down over her hips to her upper thighs and then up the front of her hips.

Over her stomach and upwards across her ribs, he slowed as he approached her breasts. He stopped before contact. He removed her hands and held them open in front of her breasts, as if about to grab them.

He'd never been to second base with a girl, before. He'd often wondered what it would feel like to cup Hayley's breasts. Most of his fantasies were with him in front of her, but a couple had him behind her, reaching around under her arms.

He took a breath, closed her eyes, and then he softly cupped them. It was even better than he had imagined.

He could feel the softness, the fullness. He lifted them upwards a little as he squeezed. He had been focused on the feeling in "his" hands, but then the sensation from the breasts' point of view became more pronounced.

As he groped and moved them, he could feel the material of Hayley's bra rubbing against her nipples.

He opened her eyes to see Hayley squeezing her own breasts in front of him. The reflection of her cupped under her breasts and lifted; squeezing and bouncing them.

He released and lifted his hands to her shirt collar. He grabbed and started to pull it up, but he quickly realized that he was about to take her shirt off like a guy takes his own shirt off. He wanted to see her take it off like a girl.

He crossed her arms in front of her stomach and grabbed the hem of the shirt in each hand. He watched intently as he slowly lifted the material, gradually exposing the bare flesh of her belly. Her navel and then her ribcage were revealed.

To his disappointment, he had to pull the material over "his" eyes, so it would block his view, but he made a point to pull her head out of the neck hole and soon as possible, so that he could watch her arms extending straight up.

He withdrew one arm, and then lowered the other and dropped the shirt onto the floor. There was Hayley in jeans and a bra. As he admired the view and ran her fingers across her stomach, he pondered what to remover next.

He did like the idea of seeing her barefoot in jeans and topless, but the jeans her body was wearing were not really the right kind for that.

He moved her fingers down to her belt and unbuckled it. He unbuttoned and then slowly unzipped them. He held the flaps open so that a little bit of the front of her panties was exposed.

He admired the view again as he thought about how to proceed. Did he want to see her bend over at the waist as she pushed them down her legs? Did he want to see her wiggle her hips as she pushed them, and then let them drop on their own? Did he want to do either of those with a back view?

He decided to take it slow and just do what felt right.

Mentally, he removed himself from her body. In his mind, he was watching her, and it was like he was directing her, except more in the back of his mind. It was like she knew what he liked, and she was doing it just for him.

She slid her hands down her stomach and over the front of her panties. She moved them sideways, nearer her hips and then pushed the jeans down just a couple of inches.

She turned sideways, rolling her hips one direction, and then rolled them the other as she continued turning so her back faced him. The waistband and a small strip of her panties were exposed above the waist of her loose jeans.

She lowered to a squatting position, leaning forward slightly so that the waist of her jeans pocketed outward, exposing a little more of her panties. Too bad she was not wearing a thong.

She perched herself on the balls of her feet and leaned her torso all the way over to rest on her upper thighs. Balancing was a little tricky, but she hooked her thumbs into her jeans and slowly pushed them over and down her cotton-covered ass.

Momentarily, she dropped her head as if to lay on her knees, but then she raised her head and torso, arched her back slightly, and straightened her arms.

Back on flat soles, she raised her rear and torso enough to let her turn sideways, and then she pushed her jeans a little passed halfway down her thighs. She then put her arms on her knees, letting her hands hang. She positioned her head horizontally, looking sideway, and let her hair hang down on one side. It was very much like a model pose.

She stood up, her jeans resting above her knees, and turned to face him again. She stroked her body, eventually moving her hands behind her to unhook her bra.

It took a couple of tries, but she finally got it unhooked, and then she let her hands fall to her sides.

The bra difficulty, and the fact that the next action was to expose Hayley's breasts, brought him back to his own mind a little, but he managed to force it down again.

She stood, legs straight and slightly apart, with her head downward and to the side. She slid her hands up her ribs to the bottoms of her breasts. There was only the slightest pause before her fingers disappeared behind the cups of her bra.

She gasped as her fingertips past over her nipples, and then her hands cupped her breasts and squeezed firmly.

He closed her eyes and took off the bra completely, dropping in onto the floor, and then put her hands back over her breasts, before opening her eyes.

She raised her head vertical and spread her fingers to squeeze her breasts again. Even though her breasts were a fine size, they were not full enough to have the desired effect of flesh bulging out between her fingers, or at least, not to the preferred extent.

She released her grip and began moving her hands outward, closing her fingers and stopping when only her fingertips were covering her nipples. She pressed them firmly toward her chest for one quick mental snapshot, and then turned almost backward again.

Looking back, she raised her arms above her head, letting them bend at the elbows. She then gradually turned, revealing more and more of the side of her left breast. She stopped when only a hint of nipple showed, and then she returned to her almost backward position.

She dropped her hands to her hips, and then ran her fingers up from the bottom of her ass. She squeezed her cheeks and then released and continued up to her waist.

She tucked her fingers under her waistband and slid her palms down over the flesh of her ass. Her wrists forced the waistband down a little, but she helped it along until the top of the crack of her ass was peeking out.

She removed her hands almost completely, and then she started down again, very slowly pushing her panties along the way. Her feet and legs were together. She stopped pushing once the waistband had cleared her buttocks.

She cupped her breasts and turned sideways for a mental snapshot, and then returned. She squatted for another mental snapshot, and then stood up again.

She pulled up the front of her panties as far as she could without changing the back, cupped her breasts again, and then turned around to offer a front view.

A small line of trimmed, golden hair could be seen above the waistband. She straightened her fingers and rubbed them across her nipples before smoothly sliding her hands down her ribs to the front of her hips.

There they were: Hayley's bare breasts. That brought him back to his own mind, and he did not care. They were not exactly as he had imagined, but they were not at all disappointing.

Her hands moved mindlessly over and around her stomach as he basked in the sight. Soon, he began playing with her nipples. He began feeling the sensations more than just enjoying the view.

As if intuitively, he licked her fingertips and spread the saliva over her nipples and they almost immediately began to stiffen. He pinched and rolled them. He pulled them.

He then became more aware of her crotch. It was a stirring within, of sorts. He felt an urge to touch her between her legs.

He slid a palm down her belly. He brushed her fingers briefly along the exposed pubic hairs, but then pushed beneath her panties. He ran her fingers through her patch, stroked it a few times and then continued down.

Hayley's mouth dropped open and he gasped as her fingers glided over her hidden clit. He made no direct contact, but the mere vibrations of the motion were enough to send a shiver through her body.

He continued down, along the crease, over her pussy. That was enough. He wanted to see it.

He took her hand out and pushed the panties down almost to her jeans, and then he took in the magnificent view. After a moment, he finally took off her jeans and panties and stood completely nude.

He took a moment to relish the sight of a completely naked Hayley, swiveling to give him a fuller view. The daydreams and fantasies were finally a reality… to an extent.

He took a few steps closer to the mirror for a better look at her pussy. The angle was not great, so he pulled her desk chair over and sat down, leaning back with her legs apart.

He ran her hands up her inner thighs and slowly along the outer edge of her pussy. Her thumbs and fingers framed it from the sides and above, and then with her fingers, he pulled her skin outward. Her vaginal lips unsealed to reveal the beautiful pink within.

He scooted the chair as close as he could to the mirror and spread her pussy wide. He inspected the fleshy surfaces as well as the tiny holes. Perhaps best of all, he pulled back her clitoral hood to see the little nub beneath.

He transferred an ample amount of saliva from her mouth to that little nub and then rubbed it. It was almost like electricity coursing through her lower abdomen.

He felt compelled to rub all around, however, also like he was not yet warmed up. He'd watched porn before, so he had a decent idea of what to do.

_Uh, oh._

He suddenly wondered if Hayley was still a virgin. He was pretty sure that she'd never had sex with anyone, but what about her hymen? He certainly would not be able to fix or hide breaking that.

He thought about carefully inserting his finger to check for it, but he did not want to risk it.

_I better avoid any... insertions._

He pushed away from the mirror and stood up from the chair. His mood was starting to diminish so he felt that it was time to get comfortable. He pushed all the stupid throw pillows off the bed, and then got the pillow that is meant to be slept on out of the closet.

He pulled the covers down, put the pillow in place, and then climbed into the bed.

_It's shame that I have to limit myself. I really wanted to see what it was like to grind into a pillow. That's always hot to watch._

He lay down on Hayley's back, closed her eyes and let her right hand go to work.


	3. Chapter 3

As Hayley lay uncomfortabley on her makeshift bed, she began to wonder, again, about what Jake was doing...all alone...with her body.

_Oh, man. I know I decided to trust him, but if I couldnt refrain, then why in the world would I expect him to be able to?_

"Well, technically, I am in his body, and therefore subject to his hormones. And females do have more self-control than males."

_Yeah, but he still has his own mind. He might not get horney as easily, but you know he wants to-_

"I need to check on him!" she blurted. She slapped his hand over his mouth and listened for a few seconds to see if anyone heard. Satisfied that no one did, she rushed over to Jake's communicator.

She was about to push the button to call him, but she stopped herself.

_Better not call him directly. I'll use the anti-theft feature._

She pushed the correct button combination and then spoke into the communicator.

"Hayley. One way. Password, tempest."

Jake's communicator beeped once, and then her own communicator began feeding audio and video to Jake's, but to anyone looking at her own communicator, it appeared to be off.

The picture was briefly confusing, but then she realized that it was sideways. She turned his device 90 degrees for an upright view.

She could tell it was her room. There was her bed with her on it...

Jake's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. She was beside herself.

"That little perv!" She forced herself to speak quietly. "On my bed...," she could not bring herself to say the word, "doing... THAT!"

She began pacing back and forth, looking up and down from the screen as she spoke.

"Oh, I am so going to kill him. How dare he take advantage of my body like that. I've half a mind to go over there right now and..."

She began to remember that she was in Jake's body.

"and..."

_And you did the same thing._

She grunted out a frustrated breath.

"Ooooh, I want to hurt him so bad," she said. She glanced at the mirror, to see Jake's face, and then she watched Jake punch himself in the jaw.

"Ow," which she felt, of course.

She looked back down at the screen. She let out another frustrated breath, but this time because she was torn between not wanting to watch and feeling compelled to know what exactly he was doing with her body.

Her pacing gradually slowed and she sat down on the edge of Jake's bed.

When she was finally quiet, she was able to hear the faint sounds of breathing and winces of pleasure in her own voice.

She watched her own left hand squeeze her breast and pinch and pull her nipple while her right hand furiously rubbed between her legs.

She then saw herself turn over onto her stomach and raise her butt into the air. She was taken aback by what she felt was an undignified position, and she did not approve.

"I would never do that", she protested, but she continued to watch.

The camera angle was diagonal, and the screen was small, but she could make out her own vagina, and could just barely see the fingers of her right hand shooting in and out of view as they stroked.

Her left hand suddenly whipped into view and those fingers dive-bombed her vagina from the topped. She was a little shocked, again.

Curiously, her left hand moved up a little higher on her raised ass and her fingers stroked her crack.

"Oh, maaan," she whined, disapprovingly. "Don't do-"

Her train of thought was cut off at the sight of those fingers suddenly curling in.

"What the...?"

_Is he doing what I think he's doing?_

She waited a moment to make sure, and then her fears were confirmed.

"Ohhhh, no! Don't do that! Oh, you disgusting... That's not sanitary!"

She was appalled at the site of her fingertip shallowly poking in and out of her anus.

_At least he's not going deep._

As she continued watching, quietly, she noticed that the sounds of pleasure were increasing. Soon she saw her hips begin to rolled back and forth repeatedly.

She pulled her finger out of her anus as she fell to her left side and then scooted back into place laying on her back.

Her hips bobbed up and down in time with the increased moans, whines and breathing.

_Wow. I've never been that... enthusiastic about it._

Suddenly, she saw and heard what was obviously an explosive orgasm, and to her shame and disappointment, one more powerful than she'd ever had herself.

She watched her body eventually collapse and could see her breasts heave up and down with deep breaths. After about 15 seconds, her left hand moved to her head and she heard her own voice speak.

"Oh man. That was awesome," Jake said with heavy breath.

_Yeah, that was pretty awesome._

"I don't miss my dick anymore," he added.

"What?" Hayley exclaimed. She stood up from Jake's bed. "No, no, no. You don't get to have more fun with my body than I do and then start thinking that you want to keep it."

Hayley pushed the normal call button on the communicator and whisper-shouted into it as loudly as she dared.

"Jake! Jake!"

He did not hear her. She growled in frustration and shouted a little louder.

"Jake!"

She watched her head pop up in surprise and confusion. Jake looked directly at the communicator and then let out a small yelp before rolling quickly accross the bed and off the side to hide, which only annoyed Hayley further.

"Jake, you pervy idiot, I know you're there! I've been watching you!"

A few seconds later, she saw her head pop up over top of the mattress.

"What?" Jake asked in shock.

"Get over here!"

Jake paniced and clamoured to find something to cover Hayley's naked body. He finally grabbed one of the throw pillows that was on the floor and held it close, but he still remained behind the bed.

"I didn't do anything. I wasn't doing anything. I can't answer the phone, right now. I'm not wearing any make-up."

"Oh, I don't believe this," she said quietly to herself. "Jake, get your butt over here or I'll shoot you," she bluffed, hoping it would work in his illogical state of mind.

After a few seconds, Jake replied. "Okay, I'm coming out. Don't shoot."

Hayley saw herself creeping towards the communicator hiding behind a pillow.

"I'm sorry I made you naked, Hayley. Please don't kill me. I didn't even know the wrist communicators could shoot."

"They can't," Hayley scolded.

"What?" Jake asked, confused.

"Shut up and listen to me. We obviously can't trust each other alone with each other's bodies. Get dressed and meet me back at Troop Headquarters."

"Yes, ma'am. Wait. What?" Jake's tone changed mid-sentence. What do mean 'we'?"

"Oh. Crap," Hayley whispered to herself. She just lost the upper hand.

"You mean you were doing something with my body," Jake asked with a smile.

"Focus, Jake. We need to get back to HQ," she said, trying to redirect his attention.

"No. I wanna know what you were doing."

"Jaaake!"

"Were you spanking my monkey?" he asked almost giddily. "Are you naked right now too? Let me see."

Hayley exhaled an annoyed, growly breath and turned off the communicator.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The following is a summary of what Chapter 4 would have been.**

**Hayley and Jake both go to HQ. Felix is there, still trying to figure out the cube.**

**Felix finds out what they both did, and is jealous of Jake, but Hayley really wants a solution.**

**Felix reveals that while he had been searching though Troop Grid, at some point in the past, he discovered a classified and heavily encrypted file (which he hacked) about snarks.**

**Only troop leaders are allowed to know about the snarks' ability to implant false memories. Because Felix understood the implications of this fact, he decided to just pretend that he never found it, but he thinks that this situation is serious enough to warrant actually using that snark abilitiy.**

**Felix really wants to see Hayley nude, and with some persuasion and the fact that none of them will remember it the next day anyway, Hayley begrudgingly agrees to let Jake show Felix her body.**

**(feel free to add whatever else you like to that scenario)**

**When all the fun is over, Felix lets out the snark and explains to it how much memory it should erase and what false memories it should implant.**

**All three of them get super snarked, Hayley and Jake go "home" thinking there was some false alarm regarding Felix's progress, then the episode picks up the next day.**

**I'd cover more bases in the chapter, but that's the basic run-down.**


End file.
